Unite-Tropolis
by cammyman32
Summary: MY 30TH STORY SPEACIL?Inspired By "tsmall1259"'S Story "Toons":Your Favorite Media And Pop Culture Charters Are In One City Every Day The Day Is Crazier Than The Second And Yesterday,Rated K For Fights And Deadly Situations,But May Go Up Since There Adult Cartoon Stuff As-well.


******Everyone get ready for a adventure/humour story featuring your favourite Cartoon Characters,TV Show Charters,Movie-Film Characters,Video Game Characters,Book Characters,Youtube And Internet Characters,And Comic-Book Characters. Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this fanfic And seven OCs who are Special Guests of the series.**

******Cartoons:**

Spongebob Squarepants:Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy,Squidward,Mr Krabs,Plankton,Gary.

Fairly odd parents:Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Mr And Mrs Turner,Foop,Mr Crocker,Princess Mandie,Vicky,Chester,Aj,Trixie,Jorgen,Dark Laser,Gary,Mark Chang.

Danny Phantom:Danny,Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Paulina,Valerie,Dash,Kwan,Star,Box Ghost,Ember,Desiree,Skullker,Sidney Pointdexter,Technus,Dani Phantom,Penelope Spectra,Dan Phantom,Wolf,Walker,Johnny 13,Shadow,Youngblood,Mr Lancer,Valerie,Clockwork.

Regular Show:Mordecai,Rigby,Benson,Skips,High five ghost,Mussle Man, Pops,Techmo,Baby ducks,Death,Margret,Eileen,Cj,Starla.

Adventure Time:Finn,Jake,Princess Bubblegum,Marceline,Flame Princess,Ice King,Lemongrab,BMO,Lady Rainicorn,Jake jr,T.V.,Charlie,Viola,Kim Kil Wan,Tree trunks,Mr pig,Gunther,Necter.

The Amazing World of Gumball:Gumball,Darwin,Anais,Nicole,Richard,Carrie,Bobert,Penny,Rachel,Tobias,Banana Joe,Terri,William,Masami,Larry,Karen,Doughnut Sheriff,Dolly,The Objects,And Many More.

Steven Universe:Steven,Garment,Pearl,Amethyst,Lars,Connie,Lion,Greg Universe.

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:Billy,Mandy,Grim,Nergal,Nergal jr,Eris,Erwin,Hoss Delgado,General Scar,Jack,Jeff,Fred.

Fosters home for imaginary freinds:Bloo,Mac,Wilt,Coco,Eduardo,Frankie,Jackie,Mr Hareman,Madame Foster,Cheese,Barry,Burple Bear,Sunset Junction,George mucus,Fluffer Nutter.

Phineas and Ferb:Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Ballgeet,Buford,Candace,Stacy,Vanessa,Jeremy,Perry,Dr Doofenshmirtz.

Gravity falls:Dipper,Mabel,Soos,Wendy,Grunkle Stan,Bill Cipher,Lil Gideon,Pacifica,Robbie,Lazy Susan,Creatures,And Many More.

Wander over yonder:Wander,Sylvia,Lord Hater.

Ed Edd'n Eddy:Ed,Double D,Eddy,The Other Kids.

Powerpuff Girls:Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Brick,Butch,Boomer,Ms Bellum,Professor Utonium,Mayor,Mojo JoJo,Fuzzy Lumpkins,Him,Princess,Ace,Snake,Lil Arturo,Big Billy,Grubber.

Family Guy:Peter,Lois,Meg,Chris,Stewie,Brian,Quagmire,Joe,And Many More.

American Dad:Stan,Francine,Steve,Hayley,Roger,Klaus,And Many More.

American Dragon:Jake Long:Jake,Spud,Trixe,Hayley,Rose,Fu Dog,Lao Shi.

Kim Possible:Kim,Ron,Wade,Monique,Bonnie,Dr Draken,Shego,Monkey Fisk,Duff Killigan.

Lilo and Stitch:Lilo,Stitch,Peakly,Jumba,Nani,David,Cobra Bubbles,Gantu,Ruben,Leroy,Angle,Sparky,Mr. Stenchy,Yin,Yang,Spike,Spooky,Babyfier,Spates,Slushy, Bonnie,Clyde,Sample,Link,Amnesio,Manners,Stopgo,Digger,Phantasmo,Clip.

Wreck it Ralph: Ralph,Felix,And Many More.

Dexters Laboratory:Dexter,DeeDee,Mandark,And Many More.

Ben 10 series:Ben,Kevin,Gwen,Rook,Julie,Argit,Princess Looma,Charmcaster,Albedo,Esther,Zombozo,Kai,Helen,Manny,Alan,Copper,Ship,Max,Ghostfreak,Dr Animo,Princess Attea.

The Cleveland Show:Clevland,Donna,Roberta,Cleveland Jr,Rallo,Tim,Lester,Holt,Terry.

Bobs Burgers:Bob,Linda,Louise,Gene,Tina.

Futurama:Fry,Leela,Bender,Amy,Hermes,Professor Fonswarth,Zoidburg.

South Park:Cartman,Stan,Kyle,Kenny,And Many More.

The Simpsons:Homer,Marge,Bart,Lisa,Maggie,Sideshow Bob,Krusty the Clown,Millhouse,Barny,Lenny,Carl,Moe,Comic book Guy,Edna,Ned,Laura,Otto,Mr Burns,Mr Smithers,And Many More.

Kid vs Kat:Coop,Kat,Fiona,Dennis.

Kick Buttowski:Suburban Daredevil:Kick,Gunther,Brad,Brianna,Kendall,Emo Kid,Jackie,Ronaldo,Skarlette,Hush,Razz,Wade,Gordie.

Beavis and Butthead:Beavis,Butthead.

Invader Zim:Zim,Gir,Minmoose,Dib,Gaz.

Total Drama series:Gwen,Owen,Duncan,Harold,Bridget,Izzy,Ezekial,DJ,Beth,Lindsay,Lashana,Jeff,Cody,Courtney,Noah,Heather,Trent,Alejandro,Sierra,Mike,Zoey, Cameron,Sam,Scott,Dakota,B,Dawn,Lightning,Brick,Anna Maria,Beardo,Ella,Max,Shawn,Leonard,Sky,Jasmine,Samey,Amy,Topher,Rodney,Mr coconut,Fang,Chris,Chef Hatchet,Mal.

The Boondocks:Huey,Riley,Robert,Tom,Uncle Ruckus.

Teen Tians:Robin,Starfire,Beastboy,Cyborg,Raven,Blackfire,Terra,Slade,Kitten,Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth,Aqualad,Bumblebee,Speedy,Mas y Menos,Pantha.

Jimmy Neutron:boy genius:Jimmy,Cindy,Carl,Sheen,Libby.

Fanboy and ChumChum:FanBoy,ChumChum,Yo,Oz,Kyle,Boog,Lenny,Lupe,Janitor Poopitine.

Kids next door:Numbah 1,2,3,4,5,Cree,Farther,Grand-Father,Delightful children from down the lane.

T.U.F.F Puppy:Dudley,Kitty,Keswick,Chief,Snaptrap,Chameleon.

Johnny Bravo:Johnny,Suzy,Carl.

Chowder:Chowder,Panini,Gorgonzola,Mung,Truffles,Schnitzel,Gozpacho,And Many More.

Courage the Cowardly Dog:Courage,His Owners.

The misadventures of Flapjack:Flapjack,Captain K'nuckles,Bubbie,And The Others.

Johnny Test:Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Mr And Mrs Test,Mr Black and Mr White,Brain Freezer,Mr Mittens.

Hey Arnold!:Arnold,Gerald,Helga,Sid,Phobe,Rhonda,Harold,Stink

Kenny the shark:Kenny,Kat,Kat's Parents,Kat's Brother,And Many More.

Camp Lazlo:Lazlo,Raj,Clam,And Many More.

Looney tunes:Bugs Bunny,Daffy Duck,Taz,Lola Bunny,Sylvester,Tweety,Granny,Speedy,Road Runner,Wild E Coyote,Marvin the Martian,Elmer Fudd,Yosimite Sam.

Yogi Bear:Yogi,Boo-Boo,Ranger Smith.

Top Cat:Top Cat,Brain,Chu-Chu,Fancy-Fancy,Spock,Benny,Officer Dibble,The Police Cheif.

Tom and Jerry:Tom,Jerry,Spike.

Fish Hooks:Milo,Bea,Oscar.

League of super evil:Voltar,Doktor frogg,Red Menace,Domigedon.

Scooby Doo:Scooby,Shaggy,Fred,Daphne,Velma.

Dan Vs:Dan,Chris,Elise.

Ugly Americans:Mark,Randall,Callie,Leonard,Twayne,Francis,Doug,Martin,Toby,Great Brain,Croatian Man.

Kung fu panda:Legends of awesomeness:Po,Tigress,Monkey,Mantis,Viper,Shifu.

Pinky and the Brain:Pinky,Brain.

Samurai Jack:Jack,Demongo,The Scottsman,Aku.

Penguins of madagascar:Skipper,Kowalski,Private,Rico,Julian,Maurice,Mort,Marlene,The Zoo Workers.

**Movies-Films:**

Saw 1-7:Adam,Dr. Gordon,Amanda,Other Victims,Jigsaw.

Rio 1-2: Blu,Jewel,Pedro,Nico,Canadian Goose,Carla,Bia,Tiago,Eduardo,Roberto,Nigel,Gabi,And Many More.

Mr Pea-body And Sherman: Mr Pea-body,Sherman,Penny,Penny's Parents,And Many More.

Downfall-Der Untergang And Other Hitler Movies:Hitler,Steiner,Gunshe,Jodl,Krebs,Eva,Traudi,Bolndi,Fegelin,Himmler,Burdgolf,Kenteil,Goring,Skeltor,Skeltor's Wife,Skeltors Kids,Allies,Other Axis,Koller,Nazi Soldiers,And Other Hitlers.

Final Destination Series: All Victims,And Many More.

Shaun Of The Dead:Shaun,Ed,Liz,Liz's Flat-Mates,Ed And Shaun's Angry Neighbour.

Hot Fuzz: Nicholas,Danny,And Many More.

Despicable Me 1-2:Felonious Gru,Gru's Dog,Lucy,El Macho,Antonio,Margo,Agnes,Edith,Dr Nefario,Minons,And Many More.

Zombie Movies-Films:Ben,Barbra,Burt Wilson,Frank,Ernie,Kalten brunner,Freddy,Tina,Chuck ,Casey,Spider,Scuz,Trash,Suicide,Colonel Glover,Tar-man.

Zombie-Land:Columbus,Tallahassee,Wichita/Krista,Little Rock,406,Bill Murray,Gas Station Owner.

**Youtube And Internet:**

AK'S Show:Leopold Slikk,Leonard Slikk,Harold Slikk,Mrs. Slikk,Jake,Jake's Parents,Dominican Kid,Angry Homo Kid.

Eddsworld:Edd,Matt,Tom,Tord,ReverseAnd Many More.

Youtubers:Pew-Die-Pie,KSI,JSE,Toby Turner,And Many More.

Mondo Media: HTF,Stick Figures,And Many More.

Creepy-Pasta: Slender-Man,Jeff,Mermand,Cast Of Candle Cove,The Rake.

Memes: Rage Comic People,Bad Joke Eel,And Many More.

Shut Up! Cartoons:Ninjas,Smosh Babies,Teleporting Fat Guy,Oliver,And Many More.

**Books:**

Captain Underpants: George,Harold,Mr Krump/Captain Underpants,School Workers,And Many More.

Kipper's,Biff's,And Chip's Adventures: Kipper,Biff,Chip,Mum,Dad,Floppy,Willam,Will.

**Comic Book:**

Archie's Comics: Archie,Archie's Friends,And Many More.

The Beano:Denis,Gnasher,Minne,Roger The Dodger,The Street Kids,And Many More.

The Danndy:Desperate Dan,Brass-Neck,And Many More.

**TV Shows:**

Coronation Street: All The Residents,And The Police.

Big Brother:All The Contestants,And Big Brother Him-Self.

1000 Ways to Die: All Victims And Many More.

**Video Games:**

The Walking Dead: Lee,Clementine, Kenny,And Many More.

GTA Series: All Protagonists,And Many More.

Nintendo:Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach,Yoshi,Toad,Browser,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Dr. Man,Ash,Pikachu,Zelda,Link,And Many More.

Mine-Craft: Steve,Xephos,Honeydew,Israphel,Monsters,And Many More.

Left 4 Dead 1-2: Bill,Francis,Louis,Zoey,Nick,Elis,Coach,Rochelle.

Dead Rising 1-3: All Protagonists,And Many More.

**So Please Tell Me People What Else Do You Want In "Unite-Troplis",BUT FOR NOW I'M OUT!?**


End file.
